


Rockin' with the Guys

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Written for entertainment purposes onlySong: 'Two of Hearts' - Stacey Q
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971





	Rockin' with the Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes only
> 
> Song: 'Two of Hearts' - Stacey Q

<https://www.deviantart.com/roseleslie987fan/art/Ygritte-Wilde-The-Club-Dancer-842589883>

_**Two of hearts** _

_**Two hearts that beat as one...** _

_**Two of hearts** _

_**I need you, I need you...** _

Ygritte had given herself completely to the rhythm; dressed in a silver crop top with a slightly revealing v-cut, skinny black leather pants and white Adidas with three black stripes on each side, she rolled her hips in circles, a fair bit of her stomach exposed to the plain view... Her abs were undulating enticingly, she had a fake ruby in her belly button and a thin silver chain around her waist; black leather choker with one row of silver pyramid studs around her neck and a silver bracelet around her wrist, and she held a glass of lukewarm Coca-Cola in her hand as she danced... - Here - she heard a guy's voice - let me put that on the table for you. - She glanced to her left, not stopping moving her body; a guy with short cropped black hair and neatly trimmed beard, wearing a white short sleeved v-collar t-shirt, black jeans and black converse all star high tops, who introduced himself as Renly Baratheon, gently took the half emptied glass from her and put it on the table nearby, and then he joined her on the stage, taking place behind her and putting his hands on her waist, and he started dancing as well, copying her moves; another guy joined them a few seconds later, taking place in front of her; this other guy was clean shaven, had a shoulder length curly brown hair, and he wore a black tank top, washed blue jeans and black combat boots; Renly introduced him as Loras Tyrell, his boyfriend, and then Loras put his hands onto Ygritte's shoulders, throwing himself into the dance with his guy and the beautiful and sexy redhead girl whom they knew as the girlfriend of Jon Snow, one of their closer friends; Ygritte enjoyed herself so much that evening, dancing and feeling totally sexy, sandwiched between two hot guys who looked a bit like the actor Ryan Reynolds (Renly) and Michael Hutchence (Loras), the late singer of the Australian rock band **INXS**...


End file.
